


Riding The Rails - MF01

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Milestone Fics [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Public Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHotMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHotMess/gifts).



There was no way to breathe, she was being squeezed from every direction by people.  The sticky summer evening was not the best time to travel across the city on the subway but the alternative was an expensive, yet still as hot, taxi and she wanted to save all her money for drinks in the club she was heading to.  The cars were packed and she was having to stand, holding the bar above her for dear life.  They pulled into a station, people squeezed past and got off, new people joined.  She was jostled from side to side before settling back into a stable stance as the train pulled off again.  Her mind drifted to the cool drinks that would be waiting for her at the bar.  Another station came, she was jostled, and then they were off again.  The sticky heat caused her skirt to stick to her legs and she could feel that it had ridden up slightly.  Not that there was much to it to begin with, now it was almost indecent, anyone with a view to look would get a glimpse of one of her round arse cheeks peeking out from under it.  Knowing that people could see got her a little excited, she knew it was one of her best assets.

The train stopped once again and this time she was pushed further into the train by the large crowd embarking at this major station.  When they pulled off again she found herself wedged between two men, obviously friends, talking animatedly over her head.  Her skirt swayed against her body once more and it didn’t take much to start her pussy twitching at the thought of being wedged between two men in a bed.  The conversation above her continued, oblivious to the thoughts of the woman below them.  She caught snatched of words; convention, cosplay, Marvel films.  _Great_ , she thought, _comic book nerds, no chance of a nice encounter here then_.

There was a jolt in the tracks and the crowd rolled to one side.  She was pushed backwards into one of the men, the one in front of her falling forward.  She was not too sure what shocked her more.  The bulging crotch of the man behind pushing into her arse cheeks behind, or the large hands of the man in front which reached for her tits to steady himself.

“Shit.  Sorry.”  The guy in front of her apologised profusely, yet, she noted, his hands did not move.

As she made to make a sarcastic comment she got her first look at the dark hair, scruff of a beard and dark, intense stare that made her stomach twirl.  She knew that face, she’d seen enough episodes of Chuck not to recognise Zachary Levi.  Her nipples began to harden under his palms and she knew that it would be obvious to him through the thin material of her top.  Their eyes locked and his hands moved delicately causing them to pucker more.  A cough from behind made her start.

“Zach, I think you’re scaring the young lady.”  A second pair of hands came to rest on her hips.  She knew that voice too.  A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that the smooth voice, long fingers and the bulge, growing by the moment, against her arse all belonged to one Tom Hiddleston.

“Just a little fun, Tom.  I’m sure the young lady doesn’t mind, do you?”

Her voice was thin and reedy as she managed a “No.”  Her tingling pussy began to twitch more.  Her earlier thoughts of being with two men threw themselves to the front of her mind, and the feeling of their hands on her caused her temperature to rise, yet it wasn’t the heat of the subway car this time.  Damn it felt so good, standing in the middle of the train with bodies all around them and two very attractive men, unashamedly feeling her up.  She was going to play the situation for all she could get.

She ground her arse backwards against Tom’s bulge, and with a smile she got a moan in her ear, at the same time she thrust her tits forward further against Zach’s hands.

“Oh, this is a pleasant turn up.  You like the idea of this do you?”  Zach moved closer, his lips almost touched hers.

"I think you're looking to get fucked, aren't you?" She heard Tom’s voice in her ear.

She responded by grinding back on him some more, she sensed, more than saw, the grin that passed between the men.  Zach’s hands began to work more furiously on her tits.  One hand massaged, while the other was pinching and rolling the nipple.  She moaned with delight as her body responded to their touch, she felt her panties moisten with the evidence that she wanted more.

She sighed with disappointment as one of Tom’s hands dropped from her hip and his bulge rolled away from her hips.  The disappointment didn’t last long when she discovered that his trousers were now unzipped and his hard cock was released.

“Let go of the bar, darling, we’ll hold you up.”

Tentatively she dropped her hands, the press of the crowd kept the three of them tight together.  She snaked one hand behind her and gripped Tom’s cock as her other ran down Zach’s chest and found another equally hard cock pressing against the inside of his trousers.

"Oh, that is one wet pussy," Tom whispered as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slit.  “But I think even I might draw the line of fucking you here.”  His cock was quickly replaced by his fingers.  “Doesn’t stop me doing this-”

His fingers pushed her panties to one side and he impaled her on two thin digits without a hint of hesitation.  Her head fell back against his chest as he moved them in and out of her.  Zach placed his hands over hers and pulled them to his hips, then he kissed her.  Her tongue mingled with his as Tom’s fingers brought her close.  Zach’s hands ran back up to her breasts, kneading the flesh and pulling at the nipples as Tom pushed deeper into her, curling and twisting his fingers.  She groaned as loudly as she dared into Zach’s mouth as her orgasm hit.

They all exchanged breathy chuckles as they each glanced around, smiles remained as they realised that none of their fellow passengers had realised what was going on.

It was as she smoothed down her skirt that the name of her station came as a muffled noise over the loudspeaker.  She needed to extract herself from the situation before they, or she, decided that they needed more.  She took a step to the side, hoping to just leave the two men, and the experience, behind her.

A hand reached for hers, Tom’s voice was quiet in her ear, “Where are you going, darling?”

“Don’t leave us sweetheart, our hotel is only two more stops.”  Zach’s eyes looked almost pleading.

She bit her lip as the train doors slid open, she just needed to take three small steps and she’d be off and out into the night.  1-2-3- the seconds passed and the doors slid closed again.


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel was only two more stops and then only minutes from the station.  Their hands did not leave her body once.  As they entered Zach’s room, the atmosphere shifted.

Zachary pulled away.  “Why don’t you make the lady comfortable, Tom?  I need to shower as I literally just got off a plane.  I’ll only be a minute.”  He smiled and turned, throwing his jacket over one of the chairs.  ”Maybe two!”  He entered that bathroom and closed the door only to open it again and say, “But don’t start without me!”

Tom took her small bag and placed it on the desk.  They stood mutely watching each other.  She tried to tear her eyes from him but something about him kept her eyes riveted to his.  Before she had time to analyse the situation she was in Tom spoke.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?  While we wait for him?”

She nodded, in reality, she had been desperate to feel her body up against his again.  They kissed and caressed each other and Tom’s hands wandered all over her body.  Her breasts were full and heaving with each breath.  He lent down and kissed each of her breasts and licked between them, all along the cleavage.  He had decided he could not wait.  Bit by bit he kissed and stroked her, undoing a button on her top between kisses and caresses.  Behind her she could hear the shower being turned off.  Zach would join them soon, very soon.

By the time Tom had undone all the buttons the bathroom door opened and the light turned off.  Zach was already naked but wrapped in the large hotel towel.  His cock was visible as a lump in the towel.  He was ready too.

Tom gave a last kiss to her breasts and held her by her shoulders and turned her around to face Zach.  Did she blush?  Did she look at Zach in the eyes or did she simply look for the lump?  It mattered not, she was ready, he was ready, they were all ready.  Tom’s hands took the neckline of the top and slid it down over her shoulders and removed the top entirely, his hands returning to the shoulders and slowly over and around to the neck and down to her naked breasts.  Zach stood there watching, pushing his erection down while gazing at her partly exposed body while Tom cupped her breasts and squeezed them hard enough for her to feel the sensation in her nipples.

She could feel Tom’s cock pressing firmly against her arse and she wanted that cock inside her.  She wanted both cocks inside her.  She let out a little moan and could not stop herself from pressing her fingers and palm into her pussy.  Zach looked on and she rubbed herself over her skirt.  He wanted his cock inside her, he wanted his cock sucked, and he wanted to wank over her and to see his cum splash against those wonderful breasts.

Zach undid his towel and let it fall to the floor.  His cock sprung up, released from its prison.  Tom could not see her face but he knew she was smiling.  Now was the time to remove the skirt and to reveal those flimsy and soaking knickers.  Tom’s hand slipped to her side and in a single action undid the ties at the side and pulled the skirt from her waist.  In an instant she was stood there, wet and wanton in nothing but heels and a scrap of lace.  Tom caressed her arse with one hand and used his other to reach around to the front and slide his finger inside the knickers to stroke her pussy lips.

"Wow."  Tom breathed.  "Still wet."  His fingers made a couple of long upwards strokes, making sure he caressed her clit.  She sighed.

"Fucking awesome," Zach whistled.  He moved two steps closer.  His cock waving from side to side as he moved.  She put her hand out to reach his cock but he was still too far away.

"Ohhh," she sighed again as Tom’s fingers made its upward stroke.

Tom let go of her pussy and brought his fingers up to her mouth so she could taste her wetness. She licked his fingers and then sucked deeply.  ”Mmmmmm.”

His fingers went back down and gave her three or four more strokes while his other returned to her nipples.  She smiled and knew she was close to orgasm, for the second time that evening.

Tom nodded to Zach and he took two more steps, his cock leading the way.  He stopped just far enough away so his pumped up cock did not touch her body.  He lent forward and placed his mouth over a nipple and sucked.  She sighed and moved closer.  She felt his cock push into her tummy, he was hard, and the end was wet with his juices.  She was aware that Tom had stepped away and was moving to the chair at the end of the bed.  He apparently wanted to watch first.

Zach sunk to his knees and moved her to the edge of the bed, he looked up at her and said “Sit,” and she tuned slightly and sat on the bed her legs slightly apart.

"Open her legs Zach," Tom said from his chair.  "I want you to lick her pussy.  Long slow licks at first."

Zach gently pushed her backwards onto the bed.  He opened her legs wide enough that he could place his tongue against the material of her knickers, her very wet knickers.  He pulled at them and they were off easily, he breathed hard against her pussy.  She felt his hot breath and then his wet tongue against her shaven pussy.  His tongue pushed in between her labia and he tasted her wet juices for the first time.

"Ahhhhh, oh yes.  Yes," she said quietly as Zach tongued her clit.  Up and down, around and around.  He licked her gently and hard and then he slid two fingers into opening while he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit.  Up and down, around and around.  His fingers pumped harder and harder and each stroke of his tongue and his fingers made her let out a small sigh.  Within seconds she came and her body twitched and moved making it hard for Zach to keep his tongue in the right place.

"Oh, my God, I’m cumming.  I’m cumming!"  She shouted.  "Ohhhhh, that’s it, there.  Yes, there, I’m cumming!"  Yet Zach continued to lick her dripping pussy as she slowly unwound from the orgasm.

"She needs your cock now Zach.  Fuck her now."  She heard Tom say.  "Put your cock in her Zach, she needs to be fucked."

Zach stood up and positioned himself between her legs.  He stroked his cock several times and began to pull on his cock a little faster while she looked on.

"Don’t cum on her yet, though, Zach, she needs fucking first.  Put your cock in her pussy now!"  Tom said as he got up from the chair.  He wanted to watch the cock enter her so he moved in close and placed his hand over her pussy lips.  Tom slid a finger into her wet lips and then another.

"Let me help you Zach.  I’ll open her."  Tom spread open her pussy and before Zach put his cock inside he leant over and licked her pussy and tasted her cum.  "Mmmmmmm, I love to taste, so sweet."  He raised up and said "OK, fuck her."

Zach slowly pushed the end of his cock against her open lips.  His large reddened cock slipped in easily with her wetness and open pussy.  In deeper and deeper as Tom stood by his side watching each stroke of his cock.  In and out, deep and slow.  His thrusts got faster and faster, deeper and deeper and the slapping noises got louder and louder.

"Oh fuck yes," She cried out, "Fuck me, fuck me hard.  Harder!"

It was all Tom could bear and he rapidly removed his clothes and shoes and moved to the side of the bed.  He held his cock tight and gave it a few strokes while she looked at him.  She wanted that cock in her mouth.  Tom knew it instinctively and moved closer onto the bed and knelt close to her face.  He wanked himself for a minute while she repeated herself “Let me suck you, let me suck you, while he’s fucking me.”

Tom edged closer and slid his hot hard cock into her mouth.  She squeezed his cock with her tongue and sucked hard.  She knew there was every chance Tom would cum quickly and Tom knew it too.

"Argh, oh careful, I’ll cum," Tom moaned as he pulled his cock away but she wanted him to cum, she wanted his cum in her mouth while she was being fucked.  She pulled him back and sucked again, using her hand to wank him and her tongue to make him squirm.  "Ohh.  I’m cumming!"  As he exploded into her mouth.  A massive spurt of cum hit the back of her mouth and she sucked harder to pull out every last drop.

Licking her lips she pulled away from the spent man in front her, and smiled to the man between her legs.  ”Come on Zach, I want you to cum in my mouth too.  Let me suck your cock, let me taste your cum.”

He needed no second invitation and slipped out of her pussy and knelt over her chest so she could take his cock in her mouth.  She opened wide and engulfed his cock and allowed him to push it in and out of her mouth.  As he pushed, she sucked and held his balls as he slapped against her face.

In seconds he shouted, “That’s it, I’m cumming!”  And he made a last deep thrust as he came.  His cock kept pushing in and out and loads of juices escaped from her mouth until he finally withdrew.

But neither was ready to call it a night just yet.  Both silently stood there wanking their cocks over her.

"Sit on my cock," said Tom as he lay down on the bed next to her.  "I’m hard for you, I want you to fuck me."

She straddled him and slowly sank onto his cock while Zach stroked her breasts and nipples.  ”Suck my nipples Zach, squeeze them,” she said.  ”And then I want you to fuck my arse!”

Again Zach reacted immediately, and who would not with an offer like that.  He got behind her and stroked her backside with his hands while sliding his rigid member up against her arse.  She did not need any lube as she was so wet already and his cock was covered in a mixture of his cum and her saliva.  He found what he wanted and eased the first inch or so into her arse.  Tom stopped moving as he felt Zach’s cock enter her.  Bit by bit he slid his full length into her and Tom could feel every inch too.  Her pussy tightened and tightened as the other cock went deeper and deeper.  Gently the two men pushed in unison, each feeling the tightness and the other cock.  Faster and faster they went and within minutes they were both cumming inside her.  Tom pushed up hard as he exploded for the second time causing Zach to push in deeper as he came inside her arse.  Juices were flowing like a river as the two men exhausted the sacks into her pussy and arse.

"Fuck, that was awesome," said Zach.  "What a fucking horny bitch!"

"Oh yes," Tom replied.  "The horniest we’ve ever met!"

The two men withdrew their now limp cocks and lay exhausted on the bed.  Zach went to the bathroom to clean himself up while she leant over and started to suck Tom’s cock again, hoping to breathe life into it again.

"You really need three guys don’t you," joked Tom.

"Mmmmmm, nice idea," she retorted, "One day, ehh?"

Zach winked at Tom.  “I’m sure we could find another friend for you.”

With that she pushed herself up against the headboard and spread her legs wide.  She closed her eyes and began to masturbate.  She started gently stroking her lips and flicking her clit.  Then she changed the approach and buried two fingers into her pussy.  She was going for her g-spot.  If she hit the spot she would quite likely squirt her juices all over the bed.  She stroked and caressed and moaned for almost five minutes.  Zach returned and propped himself next to Tom.  Bit by bit the two men’s cocks began to swell as she continued to play with herself.  She was already very close and they could see she was going to cum any second.

"Ohhhhhhhh," she moaned.  "Three cocks….ohhhh, yes!"  And seconds later she pushed her pelvis forward as her fingers went in as deep as they could and she came loudly.  "Oh fuck yes.  Yes I’m cumming…ohh, I’m cumming!"

Both men were rampant again after seeing her masturbate for them and they pulled her up from the bed and quickly turned her onto her knees again.  Tom slipped easily into her pussy from behind and Zach made no time in positioning himself in front of her face so she could suck his cock again.  As Tom’s thrusts moved her forward she gagged on Zach’s cock as it went deeper.  Tom sped up his pushes and he knew he was close again and Zach withdrew his cock and began stroking himself up close to her face.  ”I’m gonna cum,” said Zach, “I’m gonna cum.”

"Her! I’m gonna cum too," moaned Tom.

And they did.

 


End file.
